Heavy Weapons Guy
The Heavy is the face of the ValveE game "Team Fortress 2", appearing the most prominently in box-art and promotional materials as well as starring in the very first Meet the Team video and all following ones to date. His reveal counterpart is Applejack: Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for their strengh and have really thick accents; For Heavy it is russian. They are both members of a group; for Heavy it is the Red or Blue army. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of eachother. Team Fortress 2 is an online strategy wargame where the goal is to kill eachother with large weapons, particially for Heavy. Role in the Story He is one of the heroes in the storyline. He was sent by the russian goverment to fight for them in the war, but he later joined the Mishima Zaibatsu because he got treated with more respect by them. He quickly became one of Jin Kazamas most trusted enforcers and helped them a lot during combat, this made him become friends with TrueDarkAce and later the independent cyborg: Bryan Fury. However, during one mission he was outsmarted by Twilight Sparkles magic and was brought to the pony court for trial. But the day the trial was going to take place Spike helped him escape but instead forced Heavy to play Call of Duty with him. He was hiding behind a vase inside Twilight Sparkle's house, during the next few chapters. She did not notice him at all, LOL. Later he was given an order from Jin Kazama to steal the "Alicorn Potion" from Princess Celestia, but he drank it instead because he thought it was lemon juice. Apperance Heavy is a large man with a small head compared to his body. He is very muscular, since he can carry and run around with his machine gun "Sasha" that weights 150 kilograms. He wears armypants and boots, a brown west and either red or blue undershirt. He has an ammobelt over his right shoulder. He also wears two figherless gloves on his large hands. They are so large, that he grips the pump of his shotgun with only his thumb and index finger, and can spin his shotgun around his finger as a taunt. He also holds the Sandvich and Dalokohs Bar in this fashion. He is bald and has a minimal amount of beard. Personality Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a MEAN giant. Also like a bear confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb, he's not your big strong friend, and he generally wishes you'd just shut up before he has to make you shut up. Powers and Abilities As described earlier, he is very strong and have a good knowledge about weaponary. He is also able to punch through walls and even bend the pipe of a rifle like if it was made of rubber. According to the Russian department of chemical engineering, they turned the Heavy into a incredibly dangerous kinetic beast, making him able to shoot kinetic waves on the command of his mind through his fists. Although he can run quite fast for his size while carrying "Sasha", he cannot jump as high as other characters. But that changed when he by mistake drank a potion the "Alicorn Potion". That caussed him to gain the ability to jump up to twenty feet in the air and teleport a short distance. Relationship to Other Characters *Jin Kazama - Leader throughout most of the story. *TrueDarkAce - Combat partner *ARCgaming91 - Does not really get along with eachother. *Alisa Bosconovich - Half-Friends, though she does not like his behavior *Juri Han - Half-Friends, though she does not like his behavior *Little Mac - Does not like Heavy, because he keeps bullying him for his size. *Bryan Fury - Friends, because both likes to WAR!!! Non-Playable relationships *Sasha - His Best friend *Spike - Dislikes him for forcing him to play Call of Duty *I0Love0Amy0Rose - They tried to be friends, but Amy's schedule always screw things up. Gallery Heavy Weapons Guy.png|Official render from Team Fortress 2 Heavy Weapons Guy.jpg|"I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet." Neenjo heavy-weapons-guy.png|Chibi-like fanart HMY2l4abax7G.jpg|Heavy is Pokémon card Needs em next for poker night by cosaber-d3i6h0i.png|Heavy and Applejack seems to have met before the story of this game Video Trivia *The video "The six new characters for the Best 3 on 3 Fighting game ever!!!" got the most views out of the four announcement videos so far, thanks to him and his rival Applejack being on the thumbnail. *Heavy's real name is Vodka Drunkenski, which was also the name of the russian boxer from the punch-out series, before it got changed to Soda Popinski. *He has previosly appeared twice in Super Smash Bros Lawl related projects. #The first was a playable apperance in ARL3's Super Smash Bros ARL, where he was the first character announced. #The second was as an announcer for Super Smash Bros lawl, but that was not official sinc it was done by I0Love0Amy0Rose Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games